DIA DE CONVENÇÃO
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Uma comédia totalmente lunática onde tudo pode acontecer quando ficwriters se encontram numa convenção de Animes e Mangás. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou em animes é pura insanidade da autora...
1. As ficwriters preferem os loiros

**DIA DE CONVENÇÃO**

**Capítulo Um : As ficwriters preferem os loiros**

**Estava andando já há uns 20 minutos procurando por alguém conhecido no meio dos fãs de animes e mangas presentes naquela convenção, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria ninguém realmente conhecido.**

**Ali estava ela: Wanda Scarlet; 18 anos; 1,69m de altura (mais os 10cm do salto da bota); capricorniana convicta; no momento loira; vestida inteiramente de preto (inclusive a bota de salto 10) e sem a mínima idéia de como fazer para encontrar uma amiga no meio de tanta gente!**

**- Ah! Desisto! Já estou a quase meia hora procurando pela Ayumi e não encontro a dita cuja em lugar nenhum. – falou sozinha parando no meio do corredor do Shopping que servia de local para a convenção, ela tinha essa mania estranha de falar sozinha no meio das pessoas fazendo com que quem estava em volta olhasse com aquele velho jeito de "fugiu de qual sanatório?" que todo mundo conhece – Já estou cansada de olhar crachá de participante da dessa bagunça aqui procurando alguém com Ayumi Tenshi escrito. – deu uma olhada em volta procurando alguém que se assemelhasse a uma taurina gaúcha "Até parece que dá pra saber quem é gaúcho só de olhar. E se ela resolveu usar um outro nick? Aí é que não vou achar ela nunca!" pensou frustrada com o contratempo.**

**No dia anterior quando chegara à cidade da convenção ligou imediatamente para o celular da Ayumi avisando que chegou e combinando de se encontrar na convenção. Lembrou de dar todos os detalhes de como ia vestida, mas não lembrou de pedir como é que a Ayumi ia estar vestida. De repente surge uma pequena gota imaginária do lado da cabeça da Wanda quando ela se lembra de como disse que ia estar vestida pra colega. "Ai. Esqueci de avisar que mudei de idéia pra roupa, ela deve estar procurando alguém vestida de azul como disse pra ela que viria".**

**Então chega uma moça morena com o cabelo trançado e pergunta educadamente:**

**- Você é a Wanda Scarlet ficwriter?**

**A Wanda dá uma olhada na moça da cabeça aos pés: calça jeans desbotada; blusa branca escrito "I'm not an Angel" em vermelho, uma mochila pequena nas costas e um crachá escrito Ayumi-Tenshi em letras grandes de forma.**

**- AYUMIIIIII-CHAN! FINALMENTE TE ENCONTREI! – e já abraçou a moça assustando a Ay-chan que foi pega de surpresa, depois do abraço de urso a Wanda continuou falando – Nossa! Estou rodando por aí já tem mais de duas horas te procurando amiga!**

**- Isso é incrível, considerando que faz exatamente 23 minutos que começou a convenção. – falou sarcástica a Ayumi enquanto olhava a Wanda da cabeça aos pés como essa fizera com ela – Agora eu quero que tu me explique – falou suavemente e depois continuou no mais alto e berrante tom – COMO É QUE TU ME DIZ QUE VAI SER A MORENA TODA DE AZUL COM CRACHÁ DE "WANDA SCARLET" E AGORA ME APARECE UMA DEFUNTA LOIRA?**

**Wanda só ri e mexe a mão pra cima e pra baixo como pedindo que a outra abaixe o tom de voz.**

**- Você não imagina o que me aconteceu...**

**- Não imagino mesmo, mas posso muito bem imaginar o que vai te acontecer se não tiver uma boa justificativa pra me fazer perder quase meia hora numa busca maluca no meio desse monte de gente. – ameaçou a Ayumi.**

**- Ahhh... não seja má Ay. O que aconteceu foi que eu estava ontem assistindo TV no hotel quando passou um cara loiro lindo num comercial de perfume que me fez lembrar do Edward Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist. Aí eu não pude resistir e tive que vir vestida de preto parecida com ele né?**

**Ayumi cruza os braços, estreita os olhos e diz no melhor tom ácido:**

**- E o cabelo? Por que você disse que era morena?**

**- Porque eu sou morena. – respondeu com naturalidade como se não tivesse quase 30 centímetros de fios inteiramente loiros escorrendo de sua cabeça.**

**- Você já viu algum espelho na sua vida? – perguntou Ayumi erguendo uma sobrancelha sarcástica.**

**- Ahhh... você tah falando por causa desse cabelo aqui. – aí ela começa a passar a mão pelo cabelo toda animada – Você gostou? Comprei um shampoo que lava colorindo na farmácia perto do hotel ontem de noite e pintei o cabelo.**

**- E POR QUE DIABOS TU PINTOU O CABELO? – explodiu a Ay-chan irritada com a falta de cérebro da Wanda que não percebia que tinha feito ambas perderem um tempão andando a esmo pela convenção só porque existe uma farmácia perto do hotel e porque queria se vestir igual manequim de funerária.**

**- Calma, se você continuar explodindo assim vão perceber que você é louca.**

**- Você é que é louca!**

**- Não se estresse. A gente já se encontrou não foi? Pronto, esquece o resto e vamos curtir a convenção né?**

**Ayumi coloca a mão na testa balança a cabeça resmungando algo como "Por que eu?" olhando pra cima.**

**- Ay, vamos andar ou ficar aqui paradas?**

**- Vamos andar né? As lojas não vão vir até nós...**

**- Ótimo.**

**E começaram a andar pelo monte de gente que ia e vinha no corredor do Shopping ao mesmo tempo em que olhavam para as vitrines e procuravam algo que interessasse pras duas.**

**- Vai me dizer ou não?**

**- Dizer o que?**

**- Por que resolveu pintar o cabelo de loiro? Pelo que me lembre tu não era muito chegada em madeixas amarelas.**

**- É muito simples... – a maioria das explicações da Wanda começa com um "É muito simples..." mas na maioria das vezes não é simples coisíssima nenhuma - ...eu já disse que gosto do Edward de FMA não é? Então, se aquela loira mecânica chata da Winry pode dar em cima do loirinho, eu também posso!**

**- E por isso pintou o cabelo?**

**- Claro! O Ed é loiro, agora eu sou loira e nós dois ficando juntos fará o mundo ser lindo... – disse com os olhinhos brilhando como estrelas olhando pro nada igual boba alegre.**

**- Claro... – Ayumi concorda cética enquanto olha pro outro lado – Mas me responde uma coisa...**

**- Até duas Ay...**

**- Como tu pretende encontrar o Ed nessa dimensão?**

**- Oras! É muito simples... – não falei que toda explicação da Wanda começa com um "É muito simples..." ? - ...nessa convenção tem cosplay não tem?**

**- E tu espera encontrar um cosplay do Ed aqui?**

**- E garrar ele! – fala entusiasmada abraçando a si mesma imaginando estar abraçando o Ed.**

**- Já te ocorreu que tu tem 18 anos e no anime o Ed tem 15?**

**- O amor não vê idade... – ainda se abraçando.**

**"Ela não podia escolher um clichê melhorzinho não?" pensa Ayumi enquanto continua sua observação.**

**- E já te ocorreu também que no anime o Ed é baixinho?**

**- QUEM É QUE É O ULTRA HIPER SUPER BAIXINHO IGUAL UM GRÃO DE AREIA E QUE NUNCA CRESCE? – se exalta a Wanda puxando a Ayumi pelo braço com o olhar assassino número 13 fuzilando-a (olhar assassino número 13 significa "vou arrancar sua língua por insultar meu amado")**

**- Ai... – suspira Ayumi olhando pro outro lado com uma gota enorme do lado da cabeça – Me solta agora se tu quiser continuar com essa mão presa ao seu braço.**

**Wanda solta o braço dela porque sabe que não adianta reclamar já que o Ed é baixinho mesmo, mas ainda com o olhar assassino 13 pra cima da Ayumi.**

**- Tah... e daí que ele é baixinho?**

**- Somente garotos baixinhos vão fazer cosplay do Ed aqui. E no máximo dos máximos eles vão ter entre 12 e 14 anos. Tu vai agarrar alguém mais novo que seu irmão?**

**- Se ele for o Ed sim. – fala olhando ao redor procurando por Eds.**

**- Ahhhh mas não vai mesmo! Não vou andar por aí com uma tarada por loiros baixinhos.**

**- Eu não sou tarada por loiros baixinhos, eles não me interesssam.**

**- Mesmo? E o Ed é o que? – perguntou Ayumi estreitando os olhos e cruzando os braços.**

**- Ele é um loiro baixinho com luvas! Tem diferença.**

**- Muita. Você é incrível! – balança a cabeça.**

**- Bem que eu queria, mas aquela roupa apertada e vermelha da Pixar não combina com meus olhos.**

**Gota grande do lado da cabeça da Ayumi.**

**E continuaram o caminho pelo corredor cheio de gente olhando distraidamente as vitrines procurando algum estande interessante até que a Wanda estacou com os olhos fixos toda boba pro letreiro na entrada de uma loja de acessórios baseados em animes e mangas que dizia: "Vila Konoha Presentes"**

**- KYAAAAAAA – gritou dando pulos de alegria e assustando a Ayumi que pensou que a Wanda tinha quebrado um osso ou algo parecido.**

**- NÃO ME ASSUSTE ASSIM! **

**- Mas é que é do Naruto... – falou a Wanda com os olhinhos de cãozinho que assiste forno assando frango na frente do restaurante, olhando pra loja.**

**- Claro que é do Naruto!Tem outro anime com Vila Konoha por acaso?**

**- Estraga prazeres!**

**- Conserta desgostos!**

**Cada uma virou a cara pra um lado tentando ignorar a outra. Até que a Wanda percebeu que tinha virado para uma coleção de chaveiros com os personagens do anime Naruto na vitrine da Vila Konoha Presentes. Pegou o braço da Ayumi e começou a sacudir chamando a atenção dela e falando toda animada como se não tivessem acabado de se ignorar.**

**- Ay, olha só! Chaveiros do Naruto! – e puxou a Ayumi pra ver.**

**- Credo! Tu não tinha visto essa loja não?**

**- Nãaaao... – disse a Wanda com a cara amassada no vidro da loja tentando ver o mais de perto possível os chaveiros com os bonequinhos.**

**- Eu passei por aqui umas três vezes pensando que se tu estivesse andando por aí seria um dos primeiros lugares que se enfiaria e não sairia mais. Inclusive foi aqui que eu comprei essa mochila de Ninja, dá uma olhada. – e soltou uma alça da mochila marrom cheia de bolsos e de desenhos do símbolo da Vila de Konoha mostrando-a pra Wanda que parecia que ia babar na mochila.**

**- Que linnnnnda! Dá ela pra mim? – pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.**

**- Não dou nem satisfação! – e colocou a mochila de volta nas costas – Se quiser vai comprar uma.**

**- Tem mais?**

**- Tu faz cada pergunta óbvia! Nunca esteve numa convenção?**

**Wanda abaixa a cabeça e começa a fungar. Ayumi estranha e aproxima o rosto pra ver o que tava acontecendo com ela quando Wanda abre o maior berreiro assustando a Ayumi que dá um pulo pra trás com o susto.**

**- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE MORO NO SEXTO DOS INFERNOS E LÁ NÃO TEM CONVENÇÃO – é sexto dos infernos porque é mais longe que os quintos dos infernos.**

**- Ah, tah bom, tah bom! Não precisa chorar! – tenta tranqüilizar a garota – Você é muito gritona!**

**- O sujo falando do mal lavado! – falou cética a Wanda acabando com o drama e a choradeira na hora.**

**- QUEM TU TAH CHAMANDO DE SUJA HEIM? – grita a Ayumi já se irritando.**

**- Ai... – gota na Wanda que logo muda de assunto – Vamos entrar na Vila Konoha ou não?**

**- Ah! Vamos.**

**Com certeza essa loucura continua...**

**Wanda Scarlet**

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Bom... pra um começo de fic está bom né!**

**Mas pra eu continuar vou ter que fazer mais pesquisas em cima da Ayumi porque quero descobrir quais são seus gostos e fazê-la soltar toda a insanidade e loucura que imagino que tem dentro dela nessa fic. Quero também deixar registrado que nem mesmo o Jhonny Deep peladão me abraçando me convenceria a pintar meu cabelo de loiro! É por isso que essa fic é um tipo de AU, OOC, Nonsense e tudo mais que puder colocar de categoria tirando Hentai, Yaoi e Yuri. Tem até seus momentos darkzinhos quando as duas querem se matar! Quero fazer outras ficwriters que gosto e conheço aparecerem nos próximos capítulos pra se juntarem à bagunça, mas primeiro eu preciso da permissão delas e de um pouco sobre os gostos e taras das criaturas né!**

**Ayumi: desculpa por segurar seu braço ameaçadoramente e te lançar o "olhar assassino número 13", mas realmente nessas horas dá vontade de encarnar o jeito do Ed...ahhhh...amo aquele loirinho!**

**Beijos pra vocês e obrigada por lerem minha nova loucura!**


	2. Tudo que uma ficwriter quer

**DIA DE CONVENÇÃO**

****

**Capítulo Dois : Tudo que uma ficwriter quer**

** Agente: Ayumi Tenshi**

** Idade: sempre esqueço, mas acho que é 15 anos.**

** Sexo: feminino**

** Ocupação: Estudante, Anime/Mangá Fan, Ficwriter, Filha, Demônio do Machado por diversão e Adolescente nas horas vagas.**

** Apelido: Ay-chan (só nessa fic)**

** Missão: Participar da Convenção com a Wanda sem fazer vítimas fatais**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Agente: Wanda Scarlet**

** Idade: 18 anos, mas às vezes se comporta como se tivesse 9 anos.**

** Sexo: não nessa fic!**

** Ocupação: Estudante pré-vestibulanda, Estagiária, Anime/Mangá Fan, Ficwriter, Irmã mais velha, Serial Killer em potencial e Humana nos finais de semana e feriados.**

** Apelido: não possui (e se tivesse algum ela nunca diria)**

** Missão: Participar da Convenção com a Ayumi e viver pra contar a história.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** LOCAL: balcão da Vila Konoha Presentes**

** - Posso ajudá-las? – pergunta educada a atendente da loja, para as duas.**

** - Se você não puder, quem vai não é? – fala baixinho a Ayumi segurando uma resposta mais ácida e olhando para os lados fingindo não ter dito nada.**

** - Sim, pode ajudar. – responde a Wanda – Quero comprar uma mochila ninja igual essa aqui... – e aponta para aquela que a Ay-chan tem nas costas – Vocês ainda têm dessas não é?**

** - Depende. Qual o tamanho dela? – indaga a atendente.**

** - Deixa eu ver... – Wanda puxa o braço da Ayumi pra chamar a atenção dela – Qual o tamanho da sua mochila quando você comprou?**

** - O mesmo de agora. Só um pouco achatada antes de eu colocar minhas coisas. – respondeu naturalmente a Ay-chan**

** - Espertinha. – Wanda dá um sorrisinho sarcástico e reformula a pergunta – Quando você comprou, qual tamanho de mochila pediu?**

** - Bem... quando eu comprei... – fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho intrigada – Acho que não me lembro.**

** - Mas não faz nem meia hora que você comprou ela! Como você pode não se lembrar? – Wanda faz uma pausa, olha com pena pra Ayumi e depois pergunta de modo bem suave como se falasse com uma criança – Onde o P. Sherman mora?**

** - 42 Wallaby Way... – interrompe a resposta automática ao perceber que o "Procurando Nemo" estava em mode-on – Eu não tenho PMR!**

** - P**_astilhas de_** M**_enta_** R**_efrescantes_**? – Wanda fingindo inocência.**

** - Não se faça de desentendida... – Ayumi aponta o dedo pra Wanda ameaçadoramente.**

** - Tah bem, tah bem... – concorda se rendendo e dando por encerrada a seção das piadinhas – Já que não sofre de PMR, por que não se lembra da compra que fez a menos de meia hora?**

** - Lembro muito bem da compra que fiz a menos de meia hora.**

** - Disse que não se lembrava dela.**

** - Não disse não!**

** - Como não! Está tudo escrito algumas linhas acima. Preto no branco! – se exalta a Wanda.**

** "Como se não bastasse os clichês batidos, agora ela tem que usar os trocadilhos batidos..." pensa a Ayumi enquanto ignora a exaltada (à toa) Wanda e volta-se para a atendente do outro lado do balcão.**

** - Existe mais de um tamanho dessa mochila?**

** - Sim.**

** - Então traga uma de cada tamanho da mochila pra eu olhar. – pediu a Wanda.**

** "E um machado tamanho médio afiadíssimo pra eu usar" completou o pedido em pensamento a Ay-chan olhando significativamente para Wanda.**

** - Não posso. – falou a moça.**

** - E por que não? – perguntam as duas ao mesmo tempo.**

** - Porque o estoque de alguns tamanhos já acabou.**

** - Desde que não tenha acabado todas as mochilas, tudo bem. – falou a Wanda. **

**"Desde que não tenha acabado todos os machados, tudo bem pra mim também" pensou a Ayumi.**

**-Traga uma de cada daquelas que não acabaram. – pediu a Wanda.**

**"É. E o lance do machado ainda está valendo" complementa mentalmente a Ayumi.**

** - Só um instante. – a atendente avisou antes de se virar e desaparecer por uma entrada que deveria levar ao estoque da loja.**

** Enquanto esperavam o regresso da moça a Wanda começou...**

** - Você tem cada uma heim! Como compra uma coisa sem saber o tamanho dela?**

** - Quem me atendeu não disse que tinha outros tamanhos!**

** - Você poderia ter perguntado por eles!**

** - Oh, sim, claro! – concorda ironicamente a Ay-chan – E eu deveria usar meus poderes de cigana e adivinhar que existiam outros tamanhos e perguntar por eles?**

** - Você tem poderes? – pergunta sorrindo já toda animada a Wanda com a perspectiva de ter uma amiga superpoderosa – Como eles são? Quando os descobriu? Pra quem mais contou? Você pode ver o futuro? Eu posso ter poderes também?**

** - EU NÃO TENHO PODERES! – quase grita a Ayumi parando a enxurrada de perguntas da outra. "Se idiotice não for genético, essa aí deve treinar horrores pra ser do jeito que é" conclui em pensamento.**

** - Ai... não precisa ser tão rude, irritadinha! – reclama a Wanda – De qualquer forma, você deveria ter perguntado sobre os outros tamanhos da mochila ninja.**

** - Como vou perguntar sobre algo que nem sei que existe? É o mesmo que eu perguntar sobre uma pessoa que nunca conheci...**

** - Se perguntasse sobre esta pessoa que você nunca conheceu então a conheceria.**

** - Uma pessoa que nem sei o nome?**

** - Pergunte o nome da pessoa.**

** - Perguntar pra quem?**

** - Pra quem conhece a pessoa, oras!**

** - Ninguém conhece essa pessoa! Ela não existe, entendeu?**

** - Como não? Você está aí fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre ela.**

** Quando a Ayumi pensava que um machado médio afiadíssimo em suas mãos faria um grande favor à humanidade e já estava preste a enforcar aquela maluca... a atendente apareceu com duas mochilas que colocou sobre o balcão literalmente salvando um pescoço. Isso chamou a atenção da Wanda que começou a examiná-las e ignorou totalmente a fúria assassina da Ay-chan.**

** - Vocês só tem nesses tamanhos? – perguntou a Wanda para a moça.**

** - Só nesses tamanhos.**

** A Wanda olhou bem cada mochila enquanto a Ayumi acalmava sua raiva contando até dez (só que ela já estava no 23 e nada da calma aparecer).**

** - Por que elas parecem do mesmo tamanho? – perguntou intrigada a Wanda depois dos longos dois minutos que levou para ela analisar cada detalhe das mochilas e para a Ayumi também analisar que só enforcá-la não era nem de longe suficiente.**

** - Porque elas "são" do mesmo tamanho, gênio! – respondeu ácida a Ay-chan.**

** - E por que trouxe mochilas do mesmo tamanho? – indagou a Wanda para a atendente ignorando a resposta da colega.**

** - Porque só temos desse tamanho.**

** - Então não tinha sentido nenhum você ter perguntado qual tamanho eu queria, certo?**

** - Errado. Para saber qual tamanho da mochila que eu devia trazer, tinha que perguntar qual tamanho queria.**

** - Pra quê?**

** - Pra eu não trazer o tamanho errado.**

** - Como você poderia trazer o errado se vocês só tem este aqui?**

** - Eu poderia trazer o errado se não fosse este o tamanho que queria que eu trouxesse.**

** - Mas eu só poderia querer que trouxesse um tamanho!**

** - Não. Poderia querer que eu trouxesse um tamanho menor ou maior que esse.**

** - E você traria esses tamanhos?**

** - Não também. Só temos estoque desse.**

** - Viu só? Não tinha como eu querer outro. – (a Wanda não diferencia "querer algo" de "conseguir algo") – Mas você poderia ter dito que só tinha este tamanho.**

** - Poderia sim.**

** - E por que não disse?**

** - Porque a senhorita não perguntou.**

** - Como vou perguntar sobre algo que nem sei que existe? É o mesmo que eu perguntar sobre uma pessoa que nunca conheci...**

** "Que páreo duro! As duas treinam horrores pra idiotice!" pensa Ayumi.**

** Foi enquanto se segurava para não dar um cascudo na Wanda por usar exatamente as mesmas palavras da discussão sem sentido anterior que a Ay-chan viu que o papo começaria a se repetir, resolveu intervir e acabar com aquilo.**

** - Vamos parar com essa maluquice! – olhou pra Wanda – Decide logo se vai comprar a mochila ou não e vamos sair daqui.**

** - A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, Ay. – falou calma a Wanda.**

** "E ela tinha que usar um clichêzinho batido ainda por cima..." pensa a Ay-chan com uma gotinha do lado da cabeça e dando aquela criatura como causa perdida em matéria de evolução cerebral.**

** - Vou levar uma delas então. – decidiu-se a Wanda.**

** - Quer que embrulhe para presente? – pergunta a moça.**

** - Até que gostaria já que é um presente de mim para eu mesma. – (ai...depois dessa até eu tenho que admitir que a Wanda fez lipoaspiração do cérebro) – Mas isso levaria mais tempo e a apressadinha aqui do lado ia encher o saco.**

** - QUEM TU TAH CHAMANDO DE APRESSADINHA? – exalta-se a Ay-chan – Você leva um ano discutindo o "sexo dos anjos" quando deveria comprar logo a mochila e eu acabo sendo a apressadinha por não querer ouvir papo de maluco? – reclama indignada.**

** - Quantos bolsos tem isto aqui? – pergunta Wanda alheia à indignação da Ayumi.**

** - Segundo a descrição na etiqueta tem 18 compartimentos, internos e externos. – responde a moça lendo a etiqueta que vem junto com a mochila.**

** - Maravilhoso! Aí diz quantos possuem zípers?**

** - Hum... – a atendente faz uma pausa enquanto lê o que diz – Ah! Sim, diz sim.**

** - E quantos são?**

** - Doze.**

** - Para quê você quer saber quantos zípers tem? – pergunta a Ayumi ainda brava por ter sido totalmente ignorada e não entendendo onde aquilo seria de alguma utilidade.**

** - É que eu gosto muito de zípers! – responde a Wanda abraçando a mochila.**

** - Como alguém pode gostar de zípers? – estranha a Ay-chan.**

** - Gostando, oras!**

** - E o que eles têm de especial pra se gostar tanto? – estreita os olhos prevendo que a outra daria uma de suas explicações que não descem nem com leite condensado.**

** - Muito simples, eles são o motivo pra eu comprar minhas paixões...**

** - Mochilas? – Ayumi tentou adivinhar.**

** - Não. Chaveiros!**

** - O mundo realmente tem lugar pra todo tipo de maluco. – balança a cabeça desolada com a, cada vez mais aparente, falta de cérebro da outra. Então cruza os braços e fuzila a Wanda com os olhos – Quer dizer que tu arma toda essa confusão fingindo que quer comprar a mochila quando na verdade o que você quer são chaveiros?**

** - Claro que não. Eu quero comprar a mochila, principalmente porque ela é cheia de bolsos. Mas também queria comprar os chaveiros do Naruto que vi na vitrine. – vira pra atendente que acompanhava tudo sem dar muita importância pra discussão das duas (afinal de contas, numa convenção de Anime/Mangá ela já deveria ter atendido todo tipo de maluco) – Quero 12 chaveiros do Naruto.**

** - Qual modelo?**

** - Aquele dos bonequinhos.**

** - Sim, mas qual dos bonequinhos quer.**

** - AHA! Você não vai me pegar dessa vez! – a Wanda aponta o dedo triunfante pra atendente por se lembrar do caso do tamanho da mochila – Vou perguntar quais vocês têm antes de pedir quais eu quero!**

** "Será que não dava pra cair um raio na minha cabeça não? Ou na dela?" pede em pensamento a Ayumi acompanhando a cena "Qualquer coisa que me tire dessa loja!" ainda suplica, mas parece que suas preces não seriam atendidas hoje.**

** - Que seja... – responde indiferente a moça.**

** - E então... quais dos chaveiros de bonequinhos do Naruto vocês têm?**

** - Temos todos os personagens já lançados. Qual deseja?**

** - Melhor fazer uma lista. Se você não lembrou de falar qual tamanho das mochilas tinha, duvido que conseguirá lembrar de todos os nomes dos personagens... – fala a Wanda enquanto pega um papel de anotação e uma caneta que estavam sobre o balcão e começa a redigir a lista. Após alguns minutos de choramingos da parte dela por ter que escolher só 12 dos personagens que mais gosta, ela entrega o papel pra atendente que vira as costas e some para o estoque buscar os chaveiros.**

** As duas ficaram ali em frente ao balcão sem se falar pelos cinco minutos mais longos de suas vidas (a Ayumi porque definitivamente declarou a Wanda incapaz de qualquer conversa civilizada ou no mínimo humana, e a Wanda porque só conseguia ficar exclamando "Oh!" e "Ah!" enquanto admirava a mochila nova e descobria todos os compartimentos dela). A atendente voltou trazendo vários bonequinhos pendurados nos dedos das duas mãos pelas argolinhas de chaveiro e colocou todos sobre o balcão enquanto conferia a lista em voz alta entregando um por um dos bonequinhos pra Wanda.**

** - Shikamaru. Neji. Kakashi. Naruto. Kiba. ****Gaara. Hinata. Tenten. Rock Lee. Itachi. Kabuto. Temari. – fez uma pausa – Pronto, doze certinho.**

**- Ahhh... Muito obrigada! – mais resmungou do que falou a Wanda enquanto tinha as pernas do bonequinho-Kakashi entre os dentes e colocava todos os outros dentro da mochila.**

** - Aqui está o valor de tudo. – disse a atendente entregando uma notinha com o valor da compra pra Wanda enquanto travava um verdadeiro "cabo de guerra" pra tirar a mochila com os bonequinhos dentro, das mãos da Wanda (que não queria soltar de jeito nenhum) – A mochila com todos os chaveiros serão entregues no caixa assim que a senhorita pagar por eles. – avisou puxando a mochila.**

** - Mas eu já estou com eles agora. – resmungou a Wanda com o chaveiro-Kakashi na boca e puxando a mochila mais forte ainda.**

** - São normas da loja. As mercadorias serão entregues quando efetuar o pagamento. – disse a moça puxando mais forte a mochila até que a Wanda concordou e soltou-a fazendo com que a atendente perdesse o equilíbrio e quase caísse sobre as prateleiras atrás do balcão (teria sido uma cena e tanto!).**

** - Posso pelo menos ficar com o Kakashi? – resmungou a Wanda ainda com o chaveiro na boca.**

** - O que disse? – perguntou confusa a atendente por não ter entendido nenhuma palavra do que ela dissera.**

** - Se você parar de dar uma de Koenma usando o bonequinho como chupeta talvez dê pra gente entender alguma palavra do que diz. – observou a Ay-chan tentando clarear as negociações.**

** - Posso pelo menos ficar com o Kakashi? – perguntou a Wanda, agora com voz normal depois de tirar o bonequinho da boca.**

** - Está bem. Pode levar esse aí. – autorizou a moça, entregou a notinha de vez pra Wanda e se dirigiu com a mochila cheia de chaveiros para o caixa.**

** Apertando o bonequinho contra o rosto, a Wanda, acompanhada por uma Ayumi pra lá de mal humorada pela cena de "cabo de guerra" que a outra aprontou, dirigiu-se para o caixa onde pagou por: uma mochila que praticamente ganhou uma novela só dela antes de ser escolhida; onze chaveiros que logo estariam pendurados em cada um dos zípers da mochila; e um bonequinho, que embora fosse chaveiro como todos os outros e devesse ser pendurado num zíper também, parecia que não ia deixar o rosto da Wanda tão cedo.**

** As duas moças saíram da loja e voltaram a caminhar pelo corredor lotado do Shopping satisfeitas por terem conseguido o que queriam. A Wanda tinha uma mochila ninja e chaveiros para enfeitá-la (ou pra deixar marcas em seu rosto de tanto que aperta o Kakashi contra ele) e a Ayumi finalmente conseguira sair da Vila Konoha Presentes onde não agüentava mais ver tanta loucura. Pobre Ayumi... mal ela sabe que o episódio da loja seria fichinha perto do que estava por vir. Porque a alguns metros dali, um estande de Furuba e uma ficwriter insana aguardavam serem encontrados.**

**A verdadeira loucura nem começou ainda...**

**Wanda**** Scarlet**

_Nota da autora:_** Ahhhhh... infelizmente não foi nesse capítulo que conseguirei revelar as duas maiores loucuras da Ay-chan. Mas com certeza no próximo não escapa! "PMR" quer dizer "Perda de Memória Recente" (pra quem não viu "Procurando Nemo") **_Para a Ayumi:_** a ocupação "Demônio do Machado" e as piadinhas usando essa arma eu só coloquei porque você disse que gostava bastante deles (ou será que vc só disse isso porque queria dizer indiretamente qual seria o objeto que usaria pra um possível "wandacídio"?) De qualquer forma é isso, por enquanto. Desculpa por estar sendo extremamente leeeennnnta pra atualizar essa fic (ainda estou sem net).**

**Beijos pra todos**

**Obrigada por ler...**


	3. Ficwriters in America

**DIA DE CONVENÇÃO**

**Capítulo Três : Ficwriters in America**

**- Corvo Negro para Anjo Rebelde! Corvo Negro para Anjo Rebelde! Responda Anjo Rebelde. Câmbio.**

**- O que foi Corvo Negro? Câmbio.**

**- Acho que não vou conseguir completar essa missão Anjo Rebelde. Os inimigos são muitos e estão por todos os lados. Preciso de mais informações sobre o território do inimigo, meu banco de dados é limitado e extremamente obsoleto. Câmbio.**

**- Como assim limitado? Expliquei tudo o que havia para saber sobre o local onde se encontra, não tem como você estar mais por dentro das informações sobre o território inimigo do que isso! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Câmbio.**

**- Acredito que fui identificada. Um grupo de meliantes, extremamente suspeito, acabou de passar por mim lançando-me olhares ameaçadores. Solicito instruções de ação. Câmbio.**

**- Como eram esses meliantes Corvo Negro? Câmbio.**

**- Cinco humanóides, do sexo feminino aparentemente. Todas trajando um uniforme composto por um tipo de saia frizada, meia três quartos, tênis branco e blusa modelo marinheiro com um lenço vermelho usado como gravata. Estavam próximas de mim quando começaram a lançar-me olhares assacínicos há poucos instantes antes de saírem do meu campo de visão. Será que fui descoberta Anjo Rebelde? Câmbio.**

**- Isso é impossível Corvo Negro. A menos que você tenha se descuidado e revelado mais do que devia, não tem como ser descoberta. Fez ou falou algo que pudesse comprometer seu disfarce? Câmbio.**

**- Não sei, Anjo Rebelde. Não fiz nada, apenas comentei que era muito estranho um garoto com o nome de Momiji. Sinceramente, isso é nome de garota, não acha Anjo Rebelde? Câmbio.**

**- Eu acho que você não dá muito valor para sua vida Corvo Negro. Como pode não perceber o perigo que corre ao tecer qualquer comentário sobre esse garoto? Ele é o preferido de nove entre dez fãs de Furuba. Falar qualquer coisa que não seja um elogio para essa criatura é pedir para ser devorada por um bando de cães selvagens famintos! Câmbio.**

**- Ai, que exagero! Câmbio.**

**- Exagero! Você não acha que os olhares daquelas imitações de "Kagomes" de Inuyasha foram suficientemente "convincentes" do quanto esse garoto é adorado? Câmbio.**

**- Ainda acho isso tudo um exagero. Ele é supervalorizado demais! Câmbio.**

**- Então não tenho outra escolha a não ser abandonar você em território inimigo para ser devorada pelos cães selvagens famintos de que te falei. Câmbio.**

**- Nem pense numa coisa dessas Anjo Rebelde! Sou muito jovem, e maravilhosa, pra morrer sem antes dar uns garros no meu amado FullMetal. Câmbio.**

**- Então tenha isso em mente da próxima vez que cogitar a idéia de falar qualquer coisa sobre o Momiji. Entendeu? Câmbio.**

**- Entendi. Câmbio.**

**- E como anda a missão Corvo Negro? Câmbio.**

**- Tudo nos conformes Anjo Rebelde. Câmbio.**

**- Mesmo? Câmbio.**

**- Positivo e operante. Tomei precauções para que o alvo fosse localizado e neutralizado intacto três vezes. Câmbio.**

**- Três vezes? Explique-se Corvo Negro. Câmbio.**

**- Para garantir que não acabaria tomando posse de uma mercadoria com defeito, apoderei-me das três últimas cópias. Não tem como eu ter dado bola fora dessa vez! Câmbio.**

**- Para o seu bem, e o meu também, espero que sim Corvo Negro. A propósito, por que é que estamos falando como se fosse um rádio do exército? E o mais importante, por que temos que usar essa tosquice de "Anjo Rebelde" e "Corvo Negro"?**

**- Porque é mais emocionante! E você disse que seria praticamente uma missão de guerra. A linguagem militar dá um toque mais "profissional" na coisa toda.**

**- Desde que tenha feito o que te pedi, não interessa se você quer se comunicar por código Morse no celular. Só traga o que te pedi!**

**- Está bem, já toh indo. Câmbio e deligo!**


End file.
